Every year, the retail industry loses money to the production of counterfeit designer products. Counterfeit items are often very hard to reveal, as they are copied so well it is often difficult to tell the difference between the copy and an original. Many tools and techniques have been proposed to protect against counterfeiting, including difficult to copy labels and hidden signs on the actual product. These techniques have not been extremely successful, however, because counterfeiters are extremely skillful in copying even difficult labels, and hidden signs in the product are hidden so well that they become inaccessible.
It may be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.